


some other nights

by orphan_account



Category: Pnsfw
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, No Smut, Unrequited Love, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sun hits Tommy's pale skin, leaving a gentle glow, almost as if he were an angel.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Kudos: 23





	some other nights

Wilbur sighed, pulling his sweater over his head and slipping into his sweatpants. He looked down at the blonde teenager laying in his bed, looking ever so peaceful.   
  


The sun hits Tommy's pale skin, leaving a gentle glow, almost as if he were an angel. Wilbur pulled the blanket up over his hips to cover his bare waist and below, noticing the few bruises he never noticed were placed. Darker bruises just above the scars on his chest and the lighter ones around his collarbones. He smiled faintly and brushed a few curls out of his face. 

  
Tommy's gentle features turned to confusion before the boy blinked his eyes open slowly. He groaned, rubbing both eyes with his fists. Wilbur's smile grew wider. 

  
"Wh't time is it?" Asked Tommy in a hushed voice. 

  
Wilbur reached for his phone to check. "Six thirty." 

  
Tommy turned on his back and stretched his limbs with a soft groan. He began staring at the ceiling, drowning out the annoying sound of a rotating fan. Wilbur searched for the water bottle beside his bed, setting it near Tommy's side. 

  
"Hey--" Tommy jumped back at the cold feeling. Wilbur chuckled. "That was fucken' cold!"

  
"Thirsty?" The blonde groaned, but slowly sat up from the fluffy bed. 

  
Wilbur watched the teen swallow down the cold water, staring at his thin wrist as the water trickled down his arm. Tommy took one last swallow before handing the empty bottle to Will. The room's silence was quite loud. It was eating at the both of them, who were both recounting everything from the night before. The silence was filled, finally, with Tommy falling over onto the bed with a groan, stretching his arms out across the bed. 

  
"No, no, c'mon, you need to eat," Wilbur said, setting the water bottle on the table. "Then go home." 

  
Tommy whined, shoving a side of his face back into the pillow, exposing a minor bruise. It was hardly noticeable, only if you stare long enough. 

  
Wilbur's breath hitched. "Uh, be dressed. In a few minutes." Said Wilbur, quite awkwardly, before leaving the bedroom. He sighed into his hands. Fuck. He _really_ needed coffee.

  
Heading to the kitchen, Wilbur began to shiver in the cold hallways, making the moment he was able to make a decent breakfast more enjoyable with the heat inside the kitchen. He managed to multitask watching over the food and making a cup of coffee at the same time. Wilbur quickly made plates and another cup of coffee for the boy.   
  


Wilbur stirs his coffee with a small spoon, staring at the apartment door without really thinking much.  


_"Wil -- Wilby!" Tommy whines out, legs tightening around Wilbur's waist, back hunching over a bit. Tommy cries into the olders neck upon hands clutching his hips, hard enough to bruise._   
  


_"Shh, you're okay," Wilbur stroked the back of his head. "Doing so good." He smiled at Tommy, whos thighs would not quit shaking._ _Wilbur ran his hand along the inside of Tommy's thighs with gentle touch and a warm smile_. 

  
Tommy waves his hand in front Wilbur, who stepped back a bit from the sudden hand. "You good?" He chuckled, sitting on the kitchen bar seat. Wilbur hummed, pushing over another cup that was full of warm coffee. Tommy's stayed long enough before that Will knows well enough.   
  


"Is that my shirt?" Wilbur cocked his head slightly. 

  
"What?" Tommy furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the t-shirt, which was far bigger than his own. "No."

  
"It is," Wilbur chuckles, sipping his coffee. "It's fine." The teen slowly slipped the coffee mug into his hand with a small smile.

  
The two managed to throw a breakfast together fast enough to have a bit of time to sit on the couch and watch anything YouTube was willing to give them, eventually landing on a JSchlatt video. By the end of the video, Tommy was resting his head against Wilbur's thigh as Wilbur brushed hair from the sides of his face. "I don't wanna go." Tommy muttered. Wilbur sighs.

  
"Maybe next time, like the weekend or something, you can stay longer." The boy hummed and nodded into the mans thigh. 

  
For now, this was okay. Until the next hour came, when Tommy had to dress in his proper clothing and not just the boxers and oversized t-shirt, and leave the building, this was okay. 


End file.
